The EMERGEncy ID Net program is a research network of emergency departments dedicated to conducting research of emerging infectious diseases in urban centers of the United States. The network strives to open communication between clinical practice and public health to improve the health of patients, and the education of physicians and public health officials regarding urgent infectious disease problems.